


In the Name of Science

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Candy ship smut. [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Dendy, Adult K.O., Adulthood, Adults, Consensual, Consent, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I own it, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rule 34, Why Did I Write This?, first rule 34 of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy needs information, and KO is (embarrasingly) willing to give it to her. And maybe they'll find something more about themselves...





	1. Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> First Rule 34 of this ship...
> 
> Hoo boy... 
> 
> A year and ten months without any sort of...THIS created for public view. I REGRET EVERYTHING

KO walked up to his friend. They were both adults now, with KO being the only regular bodega worker. Because of this, he had gotten a a slightly harder shell, both physically and emotionally. He had become ,ore muscular and tougher on customers, as well as being able to tell if people were being sarcastic.

Dendy looked to him with a smile. “Hello KO!” She chirped.

“Heya Dendy. What did you need me for?”

“Information. KO, Do you…masturbate?”

“Wassat?” He asked.

“I see. It is when you…” She did not want to be the one to tell him about this. Why couldn’t Mr. Gar tell him about this? Why couldn’t TKO have been the one!? She gulped. “It is when you…pleasure yourself…sexually…”

KO blushed deeply as Dendy did the same. “Uh-uhh…n-no…I haven’t done that…”

“Then this will be…strange…I wish to…time to see how long you can last with different sexual activities…”

KO blushed more. “Wh-what brought this idea to your mind?”

“I have been studying human films…involving the intimacy of…” Dendy gulped, looking away.

KO felt slightly uncomfortable with this… He recalled his mother telling him when he hit puberty that he would only share it with people truely special and doctors. Well, Dendy was truely special…

“I-It’s okay if you do not want to.” She reeled back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable again.

“No, no…it’s fine, just…a little nerve-wracking.”

Dendy thought for a moment. “Tell you what, you can help me with this experiment, and you can help me with another.”

“What’s the other one?”

“I…” Dendy tried to put her thoughts together. “I need to understand if kappas can feel the same way that humans can.”

“Wh-what…? Why?”

Dendy turned a vibrant shade of red. “B-because…I want to see if a cross species relationship like this could work…”

KO returned the blush. He walked over and snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead. “Alright then Dendy, let’s make this work.”


	2. Begin Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO helps Dendy understand not only himself, but her own body on accident. *not sex but still smut*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof...this was weird to write...

KO breathed heavily as he was sat down. Dey brought up her screens and began a recording. “Pre-liminary recording started. Are you positive that you wish to go through with this KO?” She asked, her face pink with embarrasement as she tried to keep her cool.

“Yes Dendy, I am.”

“Okay. Do you wish to take your clothes off, or keep them on?”

KO, with a blush, reasoned: “Well, you’ve already seen me shirtless before…but truth be told…I think I’d rather keep it on…” 

“Alright. How do you wish to go about this?”

“I-I don’t know. I’ll just close my eyes and…I’m sure you know what you’re doing from the…research that you’ve done…”

Dendy took in a breath and hooked her hands to KO’s waistband. Her cool fingers rested near the beginning of his shaft as KO’s breath hitched. “Do you want me to keep going?” She asked him. She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable…maybe she shouldn’t have suggested this…oh well…it was close to too late…she expressed interest and he gave her permission…Still she waited for his response.

“Yeah…y-you can keep going.”

“Very well…” Dendy said pulling his shorts and boxers down enough to free his member. She felt her animalisitc lust wash over her, but quickly quashed it. They could experiment like that later. She needed to know what he was comfortable with. “You can…tell me to stop at any moment, alright KO?”

“Alright…thank you Dendy.”

Dendy gave his face a soft smile. “End pre-liminary recording, begin test 1 recording.” She said. The screens made a new pling sound, revealing a new recording as she wrapped her hand around his base of his shaft.

KO sucked in a breath…but never told her to stop.

Dendy paused, before she began to rub up and down his length, eliciting throat noises from KO as he bit his lip. “You don’t have to do that KO. It’s just you and I. Let me hear all those sounds that you’re trying to hold back, okay?”

KO relented, his teeth releasing his lower lip to cause beautiful and lustful noises to come from his mouth. Oh, how Dendy desperetly wanted to touch herself like she had heard that other girls do from his noises. It was not a known fact, but usually kappas would only find one person to show their first emotions to, and that would become their lifetime long mate, which was why Dendy had been so cold to everyone in her life until she met KO. Usually kappas would find themselves open to the first other kappa they met, but Dendy liked being inside and working on her experiments more than meeting others, which was why she hit it off so well with KO. Oh, how could she let her own biology betray her!? While she was amphibious, she did also have genetalia similar to a homosapian because of the closer relation amphibious kappas had to homosapians.

Still, she tried to focus on just what was pleasing KO, and she was happy to hear all the plentiful noises that weren’t usually heard in at least the videos she watched. She heard mostly laughter in those, but the primal moans and groans that she was bringing to him…Pride surged in her chest as she began to go slightly faster and then faster when she knew that KO was starting to build up his very first.

KO threw his head back. He didn’t exactly comprehend what she was doing down there but, Cob throw him into a grill, he did not want it to stop. He felt tension build up in some of his muscles, while others started to twitch as edged closer to this wonderful feeling. It just kept going…and going until-

He just let it out with a drawn out groan. Dendy had tried to prepare, with an easy to clean floor and extra jumpsuits just in case as she held a tissue to him. 

KO’s breaths were uneven and ragged. Cob, even after all that…she still wanted him, but that was not to happen today.

*End test 1 tape*


	3. New Test Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy makes good on hew word, but she wasn't prepared for this. (Not that she minds...)

They walked into the room, KO feeling slightly nervous as Dendy was in nothing but a towel, the pre-liminary tape recording. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this KO?" Dendy asked her now...what would he be? Lover? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? She settled on "lover" for now. 

"It's your experiment Dendy." KO said, scratching the back of his neck. "And...you put in that promise for me, we might as well go through with it. Besides, you made sure I was comfortable as I could be during it. It's only fair you're as comfortable as you can be."

"Well, then, I'm going to get comfortable." Dendy announced. 

KO gave her a knowing hum.

Once Dendy was in position she looked up to see KO turned around. She rolled her eyes at him. "KO." She said in a warning way.

"Yes Dendy?"

"KO, if we're going to do this, you need to be facing me."

"Okay." KO turned around, his eyes firmly shut.

Dendy gave him an "are you serious" look. "KO, open your eyes."

KO gulped, and let his eye open just a crack, before immediately closing it once more.

"KO," Dendy groaned and stood up to walk over to him. She took him by his shoulders. "KO, just look into my eyes. Okay?"

KO nodded, allowing his eyes to open in order to lock with hers. Black eyes stared to green eyes as Dendy smirked.

"Now, we're going to walk a bit." Dendy walked backwards to lead KO while also making sure he wouldn't close his eyes. She found the towel underneath her feet, and after a few steps, she led him downwards so that way he was on top of her. Once she was back in position she complimented him. "Good boy," she told him trailing her left pointer finger behind his right ear, giving it a few swipes.

KO lost focus for a moment, his face turning lewd and pink from the feeling, before looking back at his love with simple ardor. In that moment, Dendy changed the recordings. He kissed her, his animalisitc hands betraying him as they followed the curves of her pear shaped body.

They landed on her hips as KO continued to kiss his girlfriend. Lover? Friend with...

No, definitely Lover and Girlfriend. These experiments were them trying to understand each other before one's lust takes over during a romantic evening with each other. 

KO unhooked his lips from Dendy's, beginning to kiss down her body, stopping to make a mark on her neck, and he made his way down to get groin. He stopped and looked to Dendy, her face full of pleasure as she wallowed in his attention. "Wh-what do I do now?" KO asked with worry.

"Touch it." Dendy told him. 

KO looked to her folds, before releasing a hand from her hips and allowing a finger to rub her for a bit. She was slick. Slicker than most parts of her.

She reveled in his touch however, her breaths coming out shaky.

KO looked at his finger, eventually prying it off of Dendy, much to her dissappoinment. She looked to him licking it off of his fingers. 

He gave her a hungry look as he finished, before looking back to her folds. He got into position, his warm breath coming in puffs against her wetness.

KO thought for a moment as he looked over her privates. Maybe he shouldn't go for the hole just quite yet...he should ease themselves into that. KO licked a wet spot near the source.

His tastebuds were rough against her sensitive clitorus causing Dendy throw her head back with a high pitched squeal. Her hands gripped the towel as her legs tried to tighten around her mate.

Her mate... she wondered if KO would be OK with het calling him that. 

KO spread her legs away so that way he could continue his onslaught. Cob, was this how Dendy felt when she did this to him? Continuing the licking, he found himself getting bored as Dendy got used to the attack on that spot, her squeals simply turning to high pitched breathing. So KO found her entrance, prodded for a moment, before tasting his mate wholeheartedly.

His mate... would Dendy like to be called that?

She let out a sudden "kyaaaaaaahh~!" Like she was trying to say his name as she sat up, her hands now trying to push KO deeper into her body. Her legs tried to fight his arms, but they were helplessly pinned, and more she fought, the more KO spread them.

The more he did, the more she made beautiful screams for him. Licking her sides, prodding, even swirling his tounge around to hear more music from her.

"There!" She said suddenly, as KO prodded. He prodded there again for confirmation. "Yes! KO! Right there!"

He began to lick at it, causing Dendy to scream to high glory. KO felt pride that he was able to make her say these things and continued until he felt her muscles start to contract. Her legs started to twitch and KO released them for a moment. When they didn't fight, KO rubbed his finger against Dendy's clit.

With a final "kyaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She released all over him and the towel.

Dendy panted as she saw KO loom over her. He rubbed his arm against his face getting rid of some of her juices.

His breath hitched and Dendy looked down to see a bulge in KO's pelvis area. Through her pants, she tried to gain het confidence back. "I can help you with that." She told him.


End file.
